bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Asumu Godai
|birthdate = June 1st |age = 24 |gender = Male |height = 180 cm (5'11") |weight = 143.3 kg (145 lbs) |eyes = Sky Blue |hair = Silver-Grey |bloodtype = A |affiliation = Impero Nascosto |occupation = Halberd of Tiro con L'arco |partner = Aldolfo Benttino |base of operations = Muramasa's Fortress |education = College |marital status = Single |alignment = N/A |family = N/A |status = Alive |bow = Arc of Heavenly Judgment |ginto = N/A}} Asumu Godai (五大 あすム, Tomorrow's Nothing of the Five Elements) also known as Die Aufkommendem Sturm (ヂ アープコメンデム スターム, Di Aapukomendemu Sutamu; German for "The Oncoming Storm") used to be part of the Vandenreich's . He was designated with "G" for his abilities as a Gunman, and now is one of the remaining in Yamato City. It's still unknown if Asumu still has connection to the . Appearance Asamu is a young man of average height and build; not particularly muscled, but not particularly scrawny either. Possessing fair skin and slender features, he also has stark-white hair that is medium length; his bangs frame his face, and there is a few strands covering his forehead, in addition to a large clump of hair in between his azure eyes. When part of the the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter, Asumu used to wear a unique outfit combination, consisting of a collared white shirt with a blue tie, held together by a thick belt and covered by a short, white, button-up trenchcoat covered by a strap, and on the back of the trench coat he carries the star of the Vandenreich. Asumu wears rather baggy pants and white boots embroidered with the Quincy Cross. Over all of this, he often dons a dark longcoat with split coattails and a rather high collar. For his current attire, Asamu wears a modified version of the basic Quincy attire; a stark-white jacket with blue edges, a white shirt, black jeans with a silver belt—it should also be noted that another belt is tied around his right leg; it can be assumed that these hold Gintō. Personality Asumu always acts serene and apathetic towards other people, which could be seen as his defining feature. He usually acts indifferent, but shows interest to those of a Quincy background. In battle, he finds it a preposterous idea that anyone that is not a Quincy could stand up to him, showing his arrogance. He is perceptive in battle, and always gives an opponent he recognizes as worthy his full attention in battle, which can be dangerous for them due to his habit of analyze opponents and techniques in battle. Like many of his species, Asumu is extremely prideful, and holds the Soul Society in great disdain for their attack on his people. Despite his nature, he values the lives of the remaining Quincy, as they are the only family he has, however distant, and protects those who are close to him. Asumu will also destroy anything that is a threat to his pride or those who are close to him. History Equipment Quincy Cross: Asumu is shown to carry a version of the Quincy cross that consists of five points, which is attached to the belt of his uniform so that it hangs to his left-hand side. Seele Schneider: is sword-like weapons used by the Quincy. Asumu is highly capable of using the soul cutting sword with great proficiency. He also uses it for Ginto techniques. Hollow Bait: Typically used by the Quincy to aid in the extermination of low-level Hollows by attracting them when the flat, round tablet is crushed and scattered. Lebenskünstler ': Asumu carries this rare artifact wielded developed and wielded by the Quincy for specific use while within the World of the Living, it's function is synonymous with theReishi Henkan-Ki: the conversion of physical matter (Kishi) into Spiritual Matter (Reishi). While a virtually useless concept when applied to the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, both of whom are entirely composed of Reishi, the conversion of physical mass into usable energy for a Quincy within the bounds of the World of the Living is an invaluable asset which can easily tip the tide of battle in his or her favor. '''Bankai Capture Device '(卍解キャプチャデバイス, bankaikyapuchadebaisu): A special and mysterious device utilized by the Vandenreich members to steal the Bankai of Shinigami that they kill.This device is fashioned in the shape of a cross; upon raising it to the body of a deceased Shinigami, it began to glow crimson, letting out several threads of spiritual energy that wrap around the Shinigami's Zanpakutō, acting like a leech that quickly absorbs the foe's Bankai in a large pillar of spiritual energy that erupts from their body. After the pillar subsides, it is revealed that the user has stolen the foe's Bankai. Asamu managed to sneak a Bankai Capture Device right under the Vandenreich leader's nose before his departure and modified it into a glove to also capture an Arrancar's Resurrección. Asumu describe this device as a magnet that attracts a specific type of reiatsu, which belongs to the Zanapkuto, and traps them inside the medallion. This means that the Zanpakuto is ripped from the owner. How Asumu is able to bring out the Bankai of a captured Zanpakuto is hard to describe those in the small words of Asumu, the device tortures the soul inside the medallion until the Spirit "crack" and enables the user of the deivce wield it. Though the zanpakuto can be weilt, the user has a limited amount of time to use it before the zanpakuto goes back to being sealed. The limit of the amount of time ranges from 10 to 15 minutes. Wundermittel (万能薬 Man'noyaku, German for;'' Magic (Silver'') Bullet, Japanese for: Panacea) After leaving the Vandenreich, Asumu went on a hunt fo all 7 pieces of the gun, including the two only bullets left. Asumu stated the the person before him who owned the gun was his grandfather, so he decided to keep it in the family again. This gun is said to be able to kill anything except for Soul King and four other unknown creatures. Powers and Abilities '''Great Spiritual Energy: Asumu displays a large level of spiritual pressure. He is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most strongest Quincy in his familiy. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. He has obviously mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike; This on top of his own energy reserves lends him plenty of strength in combat. The color of his spiritual pressure is white, which he explains that it stands for serenity, maturity, and righteousness. Swordsmanship Skills: Although not his preferred form of combat, Asumu is a practitioner of zanjutsu, roughly being at the level of an excelling academy student. Even though he lacks an actual blade, he has been shown to utilize the seele schneider as a sword when too close to use a bow. However, this doesn't last long, and must retreat back to his preferred method: archery. Archery Master and Skilled Shooter: His skills in archery are determined by his ease of one-handed firing as well as precision attacking a target without inflicting any harm to anything but his target. Shown to have a gun as his second bow with him a gun, for battle, Asumu is quite skilled with this gun. Shown to take down several armed gunman with his sole pistol, holding only six bullets, Asumu has perfect aim. He has shown to make a game out of his shooting, retorting "headshot" whenever he does so. Master Strategist & Tactician: Asumu is an astounding strategist and tactician, using his vast knowledge to create elaborate schemes against Hollows and Shinigami alike. He makes use excellent use of his terrain to gain advantages over his opponent, by forcing them into uncomfortable situations, and maximizing his strength in ranged combat with cover and concealment. Even during the course of battle his strategies are no less impressive, if not brutal and humiliating. Making small talk to stall his opponents while he springs his trap, spiking his spiritual energy knowing they will follow him right into his trap. His knowledge gives him an innate understanding of the abilities of others, making him a fearsome opponent for any, regardless of their power. *'Multilingual': Asumu al possesses some knowledge of Spanish, as he understands the Spanish terms used by the Arrancar. Along with Spanish, he also knows German, as he is able to comunicate with his other Vandereich members. Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: All Quincy primarily absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and have an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive and defensive purposes, sometimes even to increase his speed or endurance. He most commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows. * Ransōtengai '''(乱装天傀, "heavenly wild puppet suit"; literally "disheveled paradise puppet") is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless spiritrons. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. *Hirenkyaku Master (飛廉脚, "flying screen step/god step"; literally "flying bamboo-blind leg") is a method in which Quincy use to travel quickly over short distances. Asumu leaves an afterimage when using Hirenkyaku. * '''Platform Manifestation: Asumu can create a spiritual platform below his feet, that he can use form means of travel or entering a higher airspace. He has shown to be able to use this platform as a means of offense, being able to kick it at the opponent, and causes severe damage upon impact. To the opposite extreme, it can be used for defense, and can block all but the strongest of attacks. * Reishi Arrangement: Using his prowess of reishi manipulation, Asumu discovered that he can invoke special techniques and abilities by rearranging the reishi particles around him, in a manner similar to how Byakuya Kuchiki can create different Bankai forms by arranging his sword fragments. However, this ability has only been mentioned, and not seen in actual use. Gintō Master: The Quincy analogous to the Shinigami's Kido, Gintō is a unique form of magic that harnesses their abilities reconstruct absorbed reiatsu or the reishi stored in their silver tubes. Like most forms of magic, Gintō is implemented through an incantation, which serves to aid in the process of molding reishi into another form. So as long as energy around them exists, they are able to exert an influence on it, even when their own reserves have been depleted. However its potential has been squandered due to the lack of Gintō known, and gap between its offensive capability and that of the Quincy Bow. After years of hard training and studing this art, Asumu has mastered this art to the extend of make his on Ginto and mastering Reikasuika (霊化水化, "Soul-Synthesized Liquefaction"), meaning he able to utilize Gintō without these capsules, as they have learned to naturally liquefy their spiritual energy as if it was second-nature to them. Learning this technique is what marks a Quincy as a master of Gintō. * Kaisakuhashi (界,裂橋, "World Lacerating Bridge"): This is a smell Asumu himself developed, this Ginto severing a small region of space within the interdimensional boundary that seperates the Living World from Hueco Mundo. By bending this tear and using it to connect to a point or locale across its dimension to another connected dimension it creates a temporary bridge between the two planes, similar in effect to Garganta. Ordinarily this process can take several hours, however by using a material component---a Ginto infused with spiritrons from the home environment or its natives, the acceleration, formation and manifestation time of the bridge can be done within minutes to even moments. Alternatively, this technique can be used as a means of teleportating to locations within the same dimension, however due to the nature of the Dangai Precipice World, the timing of one's arrival can be off, either forward or even backward in time, making this technique somewhat dangerous as paradoxes can arise from misuse. Incantation: "In Limbo I tread, over snow white fields of sand. Anchored as its king, forever am I its guide, within these hands I form a bridge, for it is the key, my dawn, my sight." *'Shadows': "Shadows" is a skill of teleportation used by members of Vandenreich. Asumu stated that these "shadows" are only of accessible use for the "chosen ones" Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous but it has one big flaw, the two forms of blut for attack and defense work using two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. *'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein"): one of two Blut abilities. Blut Vene is the defensive blut. Asumu can was take a point-blank attacks such as a Cerowithout showing any signs of damage to his person. He can also sustain a full on assault from a hollow-creature which can result in a multitude of aggravated and fatal injuries only to simply shrug it off and fix a severely broken neck by simply popping it back into place. It must consciously be kept a full power at all times if to counter an opponents ability to deal damage over time. *'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery"): is one of the two forms of Blut. Blut Arterie is the blut of offense.It is the only thing capable of being able to significantly attack against the power of a Shinigami's Bankai. It cannot be used with Blut Vene working at full power. Quincy Techniques Zerfall (崩壊 (ゼーパル), zeparu, Japanese and German for "Decay"): An advanced Quincy technique; Asamu uses the spiritual particles he has absorbed, and infuses them within one of his Seele Schneiders. Converging the energy to the tip of the blade, he swings his blade forward, releasing a pitch-black wave of spiritual particles in the shape of an arrow; similar to Heilig Pfeil. Because of the sheer amount of spiritual particles absorbed by the Seele Schneider before unleashing this ability, the wave struggles to purge itself of the overwhelming energy, releasing short bursts of corrupt spiritual particles as it travels through the atmosphere—the properties of which manage to work similar to a unique type of acid, dissolving anything it makes contact with short of actual spiritual beings. It should be noted that unleashing Zerfall slows the absorption of the spiritual particles in the atmosphere for a Quincy. Heiliges Feuer (業火 (ホレンペウアー), Horenpeuaa; German and Japanese for "Hellfire"): Manipulating the spiritual particles in the atmosphere, Asamu manifests horrific azure flames which are actually condensed spiritual particles. These flames are powerful enough to set rocks and sand ablaze, and usually manifest as enormous blazing columns. It should be noted that Asamu is able to stand inside these flames, disappearing and reappearing in an instant for quick, swift surprise attacks. He can also use the flames as a source of spiritual particles if there's very little where he is. Asamu is the creator of this technique, something he's very proud of. Spirit Weapon Kosen no Tenbatsu (弧線の天来刑罰, Arc of Heavenly Judgment) - appears as the shape of a large crescent, several times his own size with four canon-like protrusions, which are capable of firing powerful blasts of spirit energy. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): is the standard ability for all Quincy, which allows them to collect and fire volleys of reishi arrows from their bows. Because of the unique manner in which Kosen no Tenbatsu is constructed, Asumu is capable of firing off an arrow consecutively in the three circles of his bow. As a result of this and Asumu's Heilig Pfeil optimum number being 1000 fired consecutively, Asumu is capable of firing three thousand arrows at any single time on a whim. Albeit it should be noted that the level of manipulation required is immense, thus straining his fingers if used consecutively for extended periods of time. Asumu's Heilig Pfeil are noted to be considerably powerful, easily piercing through weaker Arrancar's hierro with a single arrow. The bottom two circles of the bow also have a unique "absorb and attack" function. This function allows the circles to absorb an incoming surge of spiritual power before converting it into reishi for additional Heilig Pfeil. Because of this ability; Asumu's Kosen no Tenbatsu is indeed very powerful. *'Reishi Shield': Though it is not meant to be used in this manner, Asumu is able to use Kosen no Tenbatsu as a temporary shield to block some attacks. *'Klavier' (クラヴィーア, Kuravīa; German for "Piano"): A technique where Asumu fires a multitude of arrows one-handed and at rapid speed. *'Zurückprallen '(はねる, Hanekaeru; German for "Ricochet "): Through his bow, Asumu is capable of releasing large blasts of spiritual energy from each of the four canons. The blasts are unique because they are under his manipulation, and, on command, he can make them burst, releasing Heilig Pfeil, a total of 100 from each blast, leading to 400 total arrows that rain down upon the opponent with great speed and force. Second Bow: his second bow is called Urteil Schuss (審判の撮影 (裁判官の撮影), Shinpan no satsuei, German for Shot of Jusgement) is a semi-automatic handgun. The appearance of Urteil Schuss is a classical semiautomatic handgun, based on pre WWII handgun designs by Colt, most notably Colt's popular handguns, the M1911 and the M1903. It is approximately 39cm in length, weighting approximately 6 kg unloaded and bears a six plus one shot magazine of the .454 Casull caliber.The overall look of Urteil Schuss is simple and recognizable, but what draws the attention is the abnormally long barrel, used to control the heavy round during recoil. It has a titanium nitrided barrel, which gives it a characteristic gold color. It functions using the Browning short recoil mechanism. The bullets that Urteil Schuss uses are rounds that uses explosive silver bullets, it displays characteristics similar to that of a full metal jacketed pistol round. The weapon most likely has a single-stack magazine meaning a capacity of 7 rounds as seen in other .45-caliber handguns with single-stack magazines such as the M1911 and SIG P220. * Vermehrung Anordnung (乗算配列 (ベーメラング アノードナング), Be-merangu Ano-donangu, German for Multiplacation Array) the name of the ability Asumu uses through his guns. Asumu gun is capable of absorbing any form of energy technique, and converts it to reishi and multiplies the amount, before releasing it from the next gun as a barrage of reishi bullets that, due to their density and grouping, can appear to merge as one large energy blast. The power of this technique depends on the power of the technique absorbed, so it varies. After three absorbptions and releases, Asumu has to reload his guns through the charges he wears on his belts. *'Heilig Pfeil': He can also use the basic Quincy arrows with this bow, albeit at a lesser rate and with lower power than that of his customized bow. His accuracy, however, with these arrows is significantly higher. Unlike his custom bow, it has no known special attacks. He only seems to use this bow whenever he needs a quick attack or when his reiryoku is low. Quincy: Letzt Stil Asumu has mastery of the Quincy: Letzt Stil (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）,Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru; Japanese for "Destruction Sage: Final Form, Quincy", German for "Last Style"; Viz Media Translation, "Letz Stile"). *'Quincy: Vollständig ' (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for''"Quincy: Complete", Japanese for ''"Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form") Asumu's Vollstanding is called Licht der Krähe Gott (リチト ダー クレーフ ゴト (神の黒羽)'' Richito Daa Kureihu'' Goto; German for "Light of the Crow God", Japanese for "God of the Blackwing") Bankai Collection Being a former member of the Vandenreich, Asumu holds the Bankai Capture Device (卍解キャプチャデバイス, bankaikyapuchadebaisu), Asumu has been able to steal the Bankai of many Shinigami that he has either beaten or killed. He took this device when he left the Vandenreich. Asumu seems to store all of the Bankai that he has stolen inside his Vandenreich coat button, and is able to release any particular one on a whim; assuming that Bankai's form and abilities. *'Bankai': Kewashii Jigoku '(険しい地獄, Grim Inferno'') is the Bankai the belongs to a Captain of the Gotei's special foces, known as Blaze. The Captain's Bankai is known not only for its size but its guillotine like structure, weight, crimson died steel and its over-all power. According to the Captain himself, when he feels the need to step up his game and fight either in order to finish the battle quickly or in a desperate measure to overpower/ fight on par with an enemy. Kewashii Jigoku is said to be 6 feet in length, the large dark red handle is well ¼ of the length itself. Brown and spiraled to optimize Blaze's swordsman ship in maneuvering the heavy blade as if it weighed a lot less than it actually does, speeding up his strikes that might amplify the brutal strength of this weapon. The tsuba of Blaze Kagayaku's bankai is 3 large spikes that are dyed crimson in color; the curvature allows the spikes to fit in place with one another. The blade of Kewashii Jigoku is very wide which only heightens the enemies anxiety when coming face to face with its crimson steel, knowing that if making the wrong mistake might lead to that sharp/heated steel could slice through steel as if it were butter, the end of Blaze's bankai is fanged upwards in a point, whatever this blade stabs would be a pain to get off. Running down both the flat surfaces of Kewashii Jigoku is symbolic text that it seems no one can understand; that now that Asumu "owns" it it says "protection" as the right side translates to "destruction". The right face of his bankai emitted a glow from the Kanji symbols, unleashing a Black flame that the user could control. Now that is under the control of Asumu, Kewashii's red and orange colors turned to Purple and blue. Also the colors of the flames has changed to blue. **'''Hitou (火外套 Fire Cloak): Much like the tactic which Blaze can use in shikai, a coating of flame covers Blaze's Bankai- Hitou doesn't need to be called forward to activate, the flames now being strengthened in Bankai but not being able to extinguish with Blaze's command. Quotes *''"Betray you? I apologies but you are mistaken. I do not betray anyone, I just follow orders."'' Trivia *Asumu's Bow design is the same one that Ebern Asguiaro uses in the The Thousand-Year Blood War arc in Bleach. *All of the Asumu pictures were made by Zanpakuto-Leader in Deviantart.com. The Lebenskünstler and the Second bow belong to other animes. *The Quincy abilities and Bankai Capture Device were provided by the lovely Persona. Thanks! Behind the Scenes Category:Quincy Category:Human